Ruby Deathnote
by RubyXLawlietforever
Summary: It's my OC fanfic for Deathnote and it has already been run by my editor so nadda to worry about
1. Chapter 1

**Ruby: I'm SOOOOOO happy**

**L: Y???**

**Ruby: because of my own fanfiction  
L: You are soooo weird**

**Me: I own nothing except Ruby and the plot**

"I knew it." I was talking to Mello again.

"Shut up." He was hushing me.

We were talking about L's, Lawliet's, newest case. I'm Ruby, L's girlfriend, "Where is he Mello?!" I had him picked up by the colar of his shirt.

"Calm down, he's in Japan," he continued, "I have your and my airplane tickets right here."

"Thanks, but why are you going with?"

"Because, you'll get lost,"

I grunted, "Alright,"

The next day, airport.

"We are now boarding passengers for first class, flight 402." Finally, everyone else had gotten on and it was finally our turn.

Once we were on the airplane, I got my IPod out and Mello got a bar of chocolate out.

"Mello the first thing we will do is buy you a gun and me 2 katanas."

He perked up, "K..."

After one of the longest flights ever we were there. We bought Mello a simple handgun and I got some katana's and we went straight for L.

When we got there the security wouldn't let us in so I slashed the scanner and Mello shot the metal detector.

I ran inside and heard someone say, L was fighting in the penthouse. I ran towards him and gave him a hug. He turned around and hugged me back. "I missed you," I started crying, "You can't call?"

"I'm so busy lately, Ruby, I'm sorry." L replied

"To busy to call?"

"um….your right I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I forgive you," I looked up at you, "After all I love you."

Some boy with brown hair, standing next to a blonde haired girl, said, "And who might you be. "

"My name is Ruby, I'm 16 years old, and I love Ruby."

"L-kun we didn't know you were a pedo."

"He's not when our parents left us they decided to leave a note saying we would marry."

"I haven't laid a finger on her, if that helps."

They both relaxed.

"Let's go down and explain this to the others."

"Yah, because, I got Mello a gun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruby: Mello what did I say about pointing a gun at innocents.**

**Mello: Sorry**

**L: It's OK**

**Ruby: Nida owns nothing except ME and the plot**

We rushed downstairs, I also knocked the gun out of Mello's hand, and I grabbed my katanas.

L looked at the screen, Did you…"

"You know security never like me."

He put his hand to his head and shook it.

"SORRY."

"It's fine." He hugged me.

"YAY." I hugged back."

"I have to go. I applied for a prestigious high school. I'm going back not for the degree but so I can have some sense normality."

"Alright, I'll pick you up, and we'll go down to dinner."

"Really, I love you."

When I got to school I noticed everyone was dressed all rich and fancy, I felt left out. Once I entered my classroom I saw the blonde from this morning. She ran up to me and said, "We didn't get a chance to talk this morning, I'm Misa."

"Okay," I was a little freaked out. "I got to go now."

After school started I knocked on the teachers door and she told me to come in. All the guys stared at me.

I smiled and did my introduction, "Hi I'm Ruby I'm 16 years old and can't wait to start learning."

Some girl with red eyes asked, "Where are you from?"

"I'm from an orphanage called Whammy's house in America."

A guy with Brown hair practically screamed, "ARE YOU SINGLE?!?!?!"

"Um…..No." I said.

"Ok, ok settle down. Alright, Ruby, where are we going to put you?" She looked around, "AHA how about next Miss Amane."

"Excuse me but it's not Miss Amane anymore."

"What is it then?"

"Mrs. Yagami."

"Since When."

"Since Yesterday."

"Fine, why don't you sit next to Mrs. Yagami."

"Yes maam."

When I got to my desk I took out my cell and texted L.

**Hey**

**iLUVuL**

_**Hey r u txtin in class**_

_**iLUVuRUBY**_

**Yes, but I have help on Kira case**

**iLUVuL**

_**What then get back to class**_

_**iLUVuRUBY**_

**Misa sits next to me in class and she's calling herself Mrs. Yagami**

**iLUVuL**

_**Ok I'll figure it out from Light**_

"Miss Ruby."

"Yah."

"What are the answers to the answers to these problems."

I went up to the board and answered all the problems in 30 seconds.

"Very good.

I took my phone out and checked my reply

_**It's true and it's a breakthrough I love you.**_

_**iLUVuRUBY**_

"You're not allowed to have those in CLASS."

"Shut up I'm leaving."

**Come pick me up**

**iLUVuL**

_**Y???**_

_**iLUVuRUBY**_

**Because my teacher will look through our txts about the case**

**iLUVuL**

_**Alright you ever coming back**_

_**iLUVuRUBY**_

**NOOOOOO!!!!!**

**iLUVuL**

_**KK**_

_**iLUVuRUBY**_

When he picked me up, we went to the Golden Coral and then we went back to the base.

I was going to help with the Kira Case for three months until Matsuda found my Deathnote.

"Ruby-chan why do you have this?" Matsuda asked.

"Um…….no reason." I replied

"Ruby, I think it's time we tell them." L said.

"Alright, I'm dead."

"What?!?!" Matsuda asked.

"I died."

"How?"

"I got shot." I took off my jacket.

I pointed to the center of my chest and turned around and pointed to the place between my shoulder blades.

Matsuda take off the gloves and pass the deathnote around.

Once everyone touched it I called, "King come down." The king of all shinigami came down, Ryuk bowed down.

"Your majesty…" Ryuk said.

"Rise Ryuk…" the king said.

"Yes, sir…"

"Can you compare the rules there are some fake rules in this one." L asked.

"No, there are different rules in mine." The King replied

"Oh I see." L looked upset

"Anyway I'm not Kira, check the inside cover."

"Ok," Matsuda opened it. "so you're a member of the FBI."

"Yes, because of Deathnote and so I'll stay alive I'm in charge of the criminal who get assigned the death penalty ."

"So you are Kira?" Matsuda said.

"NO, I don't punish criminals and I only use the Deathnote when I am about to die otherwise I use my katanas."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh OK."

"Look I got to go now that you know I can't stay here."

"Are you sure Ruby." L asked.

"Yeah, but it will be my b-day soon and you will be coming to America for it."

"Yes, I love you and I'll see you soon."

"I love you to, and yes you will."

"Bye guys."

"See you."

I grabbed the Deathnote and my katanas and I left, I called mello:

"Hello, Mello here."

"Mello"

"Hey Ruby long time no talk."

"I-I-I n-need y-you t-to c-come p-pick m-me u-up a-at the a-irp-port when y-you g-get the ch-chance."

"Calm down why are you crying?"

"Because I got caught with the Deathnote and now I have to leave."

"SHHHH… it's ok I'm part of the mafia now so you can stay with me and my friend Matt."

"Thanks Mello."

"No problem."

We hung up and I got on an airplane for three days.

When I landed I saw Mello. I ran up to him and hugged him. When I looked up at him and he looked troubled, but he waited till we were in the to tell me what was up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ruby: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**

**Nida: I'm so sorry!**

**Mello: Ruby it's OK**

**Matt: She's so SEXY**

**Ruby, Mello, and Nida: o.O**

"L died yesterday by Kira." Mello said.

"NO!!!!!!" I screamed and cried.

When we hit the mafia base I was still crying. I said hi to who I could only assume was Matt. I saw a couch and sat on it in the fetal position.

Mello said something to Matt and left, 'Great abandon me in my time of need.'

Matt came by and sat by me on the couch he put his arm around me and pulled me close to him and making me get out of the fetal position.

"Hey what are you doing I don't even know you."

"You looked like you could use some comforting."

"How would you know?"

"Cause I did the same thing when my fiancé Emily died."

"How'd she died."

"She died in a Kira incident."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No it's ok I'm over it."

He held me a little longer and I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was lying down with a blanket pulled over me.

I looked around and saw I was still in the living room of the mafia base only instead of cuddling with Matt I was cuddling with a blanket. Mello was at the computer so I guessed Matt was either out or asleep.

I sat up and looked at Mello. I got up and walked over to him but on my way the I passed out and hit my head on a coffee table. When I wake up again, Mello and Matt were both looking at me.

"Are you OK?"

"Um, NO, bring me my Deathnote and my cell."

Matt was confused but Mello went to go get the stuff I asked for, when he got back he hand them to me and I checked my cell for the names of the people I needed to kill. I wrote them down and I gained their lifespan. (It's confusing I know but the king's deathnote allows her to gain their lifespan which is good.)

"Mello explain it to Matt while I sulk all day."

After Mello explained everything to Matt, Matt came to sit by me. He pulled me into the same position he did last night, and said, "First dying then losing the one you love."

I started crying into his chest. He started to pet my hair. He held me there until Mello came in back toward us gun in his hand pointing it at the front door.

"Ruby help, Matt knows where your katanas are."

"Yes." Mello shot his gun 3 times while Matt took me to his room and got my katanas.

I took them from him and ran down the stairs, "Mello,"

"In the kitchen." He yelled before he shot his gun 4 times.

I ran to him pinned his opponent to the wall and threatened him in a dangerous voice, "Who are you, and what are you doing here."

"My name is Alexander Surapo, I was sent here by the leader of the AMDG."

"The what." I was confused.

"AMDG, Anti Mafia Defense Group."

"Well, Alex get out of there before I cut off your head."

"Man, he ran out of here just as fast as a Cheetah." Mello said.

"Yeah, but a Cheetah would have stayed."

"True, hey were you going to really kill him." Mello asked.

"No I'm too depressed to kill."

"Alright, OMG I have an idea that might cheer you up."

"What???"

"Let's go skating."

"K."

"I'll go get Matt and we'll go."

When he was halfway up the stairs I called, "K, and for my party invite the older guys and girls from Whammy's house for my b-day."

"Alright."

When we got to Carosole skates, Matt didn't know how to skate so I taught him.

When we got home Matt and I cuddled on the couch, and went to sleep.

Before I fell asleep, I heard Mello say they'll be together by the end of her birthday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Michelle and I: Happy Birthday**

**Ruby: Thanks guys**

**Matt and Mello: 7….**

**Nida, Ruby, and Michelle: Dumbasses you'll give it away**

**Matt and Mello: what we were only saying 7….**

**Nida, Ruby, and Michelle: You'll ruin the chappy**

**Matt and Mello: but we like 7….**

***Nida and Ruby chase Matt and Mello out***

**Michelle: I own nothing**

"Happy Birthday!" Matt said.

I woke up next to Matt, we ended up cuddling (Ruby: It's strictly friend) with each other again. We'd slept cuddling together (Ruby: Again, it's strictly friend) ever since my second day together.

"Thank you, you know Mello thinks we'll be together by the end of today?"

"Yah he does." I started laughing, Matt joined in with the laughing.

**At the party**

"Awesome Party." My best friend Michelle yelled over the mmusic. Just then Mello turned off the music turned on the lights and yelled, "7 minutes in heaven,"

Michelle and I groaned we hated this game but after we got into it we were crazy people. Mello gave all the guys, including himself a number and pushed the hat in my face, "Ruby you're the birthday girl you first."

I groaned and picked a number yelled the number 4 squealed and ran into the closet without seeing who I got. I closed my eyes when I got in the closet. I waited until the door closed and then I opened them to see who I was with, (Ruby: how do I do that? Nida: Your dead you can see in the dark. Ruby: Oh) OMG it was Matt. I stood up walked over to Matt, pecked him on the cheek and walked back over to my side of the closet. He walked over to me and Sat down. We sat there for 30 seconds. Then, he leaned over and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck so he couldn't get away. He bit my lip asking for entrance. I wouldn't let him.

"Come…" I cut him off by sticking my tongue in his mouth. We made out until my watch said we have 2 minutes left. We stopped, made ourselves look presentable, and talked the rest of the time.

"I love you." I started blushing.

He looked shocked but then finally he said, "I love you to."

I kissed him on the cheek and then we talked the rest of the time.

When Mello opened he said, "AWWW, you guys didn't do anything, did you?"

I jumped up and did pose, put my finger to my mouth and said, "that's classified information."

Mello looked at Matt and got no answer.

He grunted and let us out of the closet.

Next we pushed the basket in Michelle's direction. She reached in and called, "1"

I gasped then laughed, "You got Mello."

"Damnit!" She yelled.

"Don't worry. I won't let him touch you." She looked at me.

"Promise, now go in there."

"Mello, come here for a sec." He walked over to me. "If you lay one finger on her, I'll kill you." I lightened up a bit, "You can kiss her," Back to dangerous, "But that's all."

I watched him go in the closet. Then, I went and sat in Matt's lap.

After 7 minutes I went to the closet walked in and yelled, "Times up."

I screamed, "My eyes." And ran out of the closet and to Matt.

Mello and Michelle walked out of the closet and Mello saw me hugging Matt.

He laughed and said, "I knew it."

I fake laughed walked over to him and 'accidentally' knocked on his foot.

"Sorry Mello it was an accident."

"No it wasn't."

**At the end of the party**

"Thanks for coming." Everyone was leaving except Michelle, she was leaving.

"Come on Michelle I want details." We started walking towards my room.

"Fin but then I want details about you and Matt."

"DEAL!!"

**Nida: End of chappy**

**Matt: I knew we would be together**

**Ruby: SHUT UP!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nida: Short Chappy**

**Ruby and Michelle: Why?**

**Nida: Because all that gets done is telling the details of your time in the closet**

"Alright Michelle you first."

"Fine , so when I went into the closet Mello cam in a little later."

"OK"

"Well, he said 'ruby has officially threatened me' I was shocked to see him shocked. I went up to him kissed him sat down. Then he came and sat down beside me and you know the rest." Michelle finished explaining.

"Alright, well, you know how I went in. I walked up to him pecked him on the cheek and pretty much everything between Matt and Mello.

"Yeah, now that I think about it let's let the boys outside listening in on us in." We opened the door and kicked our respectable guy (Nida: If you don't know who that is then stop reading, Shadow: Yah that's Right, Nida: Shadow not yet you come in next chappy, Shadow: Oh sorry)

"Ouch, why'd you do that?" they asked in unison.

We did a pose and put our finger to our lips and said, "That's classified information."

**Nida: Sorry like I said that was a short chappy cause it was a filler.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ruby: WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY**

**Nida: sorry had to**

**Shadow: Yah or else I won't come in**

***Matt came in***

**Ruby: don't worry Matt I'll protect you**

**Matt: From what**

**Ruby: you'll find out**

"Shit!!!" I screamed after looking at my calendar. Michelle woke up and Mello and Matt came into my room.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked just as I punched my calendar.

"That skank Alysa is coming."

"Yeah, what's wrong with that Shadow is coming as well?" Matt asked confused.

"I am happy about that but that skank likes you Matt."

Michelle sighed and left the room with Mello.

"Oh I see."

"I'm worried."

"I'll try my hardest to try and spend as less time as possible alone with her as I can."

"SERIOUSLY?!?!?!"

He nodded.

"Yay, I love you."

(Nida: BTW it's 3:00 AM Ruby: What was I doing? Nida: Kira case Ruby: OH)

I kissed him as he led me to my bed he crawled in with me. He held me in his arms as we went to sleep.

When we woke up at noon, that skank Alysa was here, along with Shadow.

"Shadow!" Michelle and I screamed.

"Ruby! Michelle!"

"We missed you. Come upstairs we have to tell you something of importance." Michelle and I said in unison.

"KAY!!" She rushed upstairs to our room. "Speak!"

"I'm dating Mello!" Michelle said.

"I'm dating Matt!" I said.

"KYAH!" She ran to hug us and then said, "Ruby, my sister is going to kill you."

"No, because I'll kill her before she gets to me."

"Are you kidding me, she is my sister."

"No, Ok so you guys want to go shopping"

"DUH!!" Michelle and Shadow said.

We went shopping. We went to Hot Topic for Corset dresses. Shadow got a midnight black one with blood red strings. Michelle got a bright green with black strings. I got a Blood red one with Midnight black strings. We walked out of the store and went to a bathroom and changed into our dresses. When we left the bathroom everyone was staring at us. A couple guys whistled. We giggled and went home. Next we went to WalMart and Michelle and I got our guys some gifts.

When we got back I looked around for Matt. Shadow said, "He probably went out with Mello."

"Your right I'm going to go up to Matt's room and put his Valentine's day present on his bed."

"K," Michelle and Shadow said as they sat down and turned on Sweeny Todd, (Nida: I'm watching that RIGHT now)

When I went upstairs to put the present in his room I saw Alysa and Matt naked with Alysa riding Matt, "I'm sorry for interrupting."

I ran into my room crying. Shadow and Michelle saw me and went to find out what had happened.

I didn't hear the door open so I was surprised when someone's arms wrapped around me for comfort. I knew automatically who it was. I ran out of his grasp. I turned around and screamed, "GET OUT!!"

**Nida: I'm such a bitch**

**Shadow: So who is it**

**Ruby: I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW**

**Matt: Is it me???**

**Nida: THAT'S CLASSIFIED INFORMATION**


End file.
